


Amor a primeiras palavras

by scoupsofmilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, verkwan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsofmilk/pseuds/scoupsofmilk
Summary: em um mundo onde as primeiras palavras de sua alma gêmea, para você, são escritas em sua pele e tendem a ser perfeitas, existe hansol e seungkwan, que mostram que são exceção em relação à última característica.





	Amor a primeiras palavras

Seungkwan chegara em Nova Iorque há apenas um dia e mesmo assim ousara a sair do hotel sozinho. Deveria ter dado ouvidos a Jisoo, que lhe disse para se enfiar em um desse roteiros dirigidos por um guia de turismo, e não atrevido a se aventura sozinho por aí. Quase se perdeu na bagunça que é o metrô e suas diversas entradas e saídas, que fazem qualquer um ficar tontinho. Nem mesmo usando o  _the map_ Seungkwan conseguiu entender como que aquilo funcionava. Se arrependimento matasse, ele já estaria morto e enterrado.

Devia estar no meio da estação há um bom tempo já que, quando considerou ligar para Jisoo, fora surpreendido por uma nativa, que se aproximou repentinamente. Talvez tenha deixado sua necessidade na cara com a roupa que estava usando. Camisa havaiana; bermuda; sapato com meia na canela e chapéu Panamá, o conjunto que Soonyoung apelidou de  _kit turista_  depois que Seokmin e Chan se vestiram de forma semelhante quando os três viajaram para Salvador. Ou talvez, fora o fato dele estar parado no meio da estação, desorientado, parecendo uma criança que se perdeu da mãe em um supermercado. Seungkwan não sabia direito o porque, só agradecia à moça pela compaixão.

—  _Você precisa de ajuda, certo?_  — perguntou, com seu inglês impecável. Demorou um pouco para Seungkwan processar até entender o que a mulher havia dito, mas ele conseguiu, ou esperava que sim. Ainda não era fluente, estava mais para o que é considerado deveras mediano, conseguia entender o que lhe era falado, mas nem sempre. Ele tinha de se concentrar, um pouquinho mais que o habitual, para não confundir as palavras.

—  _Sim, eu preciso_  — balbuciou, incerto. Sua dicção também não era uma das melhores. Seungkwan demorou um bom tempo tentando explicar, em inglês, que queria chegar na Estátua da Liberdade, mas introduziu um pouco de coreano durante o processo, o deixando a moça confusa. Acabou que ele usou seu talento com mímica, o qual Jihoon sempre julgou ser inútil, para representar a estátua e ela, usou mais as mãos que as palavras, e deu tudo certo. Para os dois.

Seungkwan conseguiu sim chegar aonde queria, o problema seria voltar, mas nisso ele pensaria mais tarde — talvez ligasse para Jisoo e o rapaz o resgataria como o bom amigo que sempre fora —, por agora, queria somente aproveitar o passeio, conhecer  _A Liberdade Iluminando o Mundo_ , entre outros pontos do lugar.

O sol se escondeu entre as nuvens, deixando somente o rosto vermelho de Seungkwan como prova de que estivera ali a tarde inteira, quando ele chegou no Central Park. Com a máquina fotográfica pendurada ao pescoço, o rapaz fez questão de registrar tudo o que viu pela frente, desde crianças brincando à plantação do lugar. Não queria deixar nada passar, queria mostrar tudinho para seus amigos coreanos.

Distraído com um artista de rua criando bolhas de sabão gigantes, tombou com o pé em algo, se desequilibrou e foi de encontro ao chão. O coração de Seungkwan palpitou e ele suspirou aliviado, agradecendo aos seus reflexos, pois estendeu as mãos e amorteceu a queda. Por sorte, não deitou com gosto no chão, e a máquina fotográfica não havia caído — se por acaso acontecesse, sua mãe lhe arrancaria os rins quando voltasse para casa.

—  _Oh my gosh!_  — deixou escapar ao perceber que havia tropeçado em uma pessoa. Seu rosto estaria vermelho de vergonha se o sol não houvesse chegado primeiro. No intervalo entre tentar se desculpar em inglês, acabou percebendo que o ser, qual havia sido a pedra em seu caminho, era um garoto coreano, ou meio. Ele conseguiria se desculpa adequadamente, pelo menos.

— Que porra é essa, brother!? — gritou o rapaz, apontando para algo no próprio antebraço. Bem ali, em letras arredondadas e tamanho mediano, estava o “ _oh my gosh_ ” de Seungkwan. O turista arregalou os olhos e o outro o encarou de forma semelhante. Seungkwan verificou o próprio antebraço, mas só para confirmar tudo o que já estava confirmado. A frase do outro já havia sido marcada em sua pele, dando a entender que eram alma gêmeas. Se lamentou? Talvez.

As primeiras palavras trocadas por almas gêmeas tendiam a ser o que muitos definem como perfeitas. As primeiras palavras de Mingyu para Seungcheol, um de seus amigos, fora “ _suas covinhas são adoráveis_ ”. Seungkwan lembrava bem de quando o hyung lhe mostrara a frase escrita em sua clavícula, quase se derretendo por tamanha fofura. Sempre fora desbocado, mas, a partir desse dia, passou a medir bem as palavras ao falar com as pessoas pela primeira vez. Queria algo agradável em sua alma gêmea, algo que não fizesse os dois torcerem o nariz em desgosto ao olharem para a própria pele.

Por sorte, nenhum dos dois era perfeito como protagonistas de um romance clichê, o típico príncipe encantado, isso era fato, afinal, Seungkwan parecia um pouco ridículo com o  _kit turista_  e o outro rapaz, cujo nome era Hansol, estava sentado no chão de um parque, comendo cachorro-quente. Imperfeição era uma característica em comum. Deve ser por isso que foram feitos um para o outro.

Os dois deram de ombros, tentando segurar o riso, mas, no fim, caíram na gargalhada pensando naquele ditado:  _vamos fazer o quê?_


End file.
